


I Ain't It

by Passionpire88



Series: The Damon Indulgence Diaries [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Damon Salvatore Bashing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: I have a vampire witch OC who doesn't want Delena to happen after season 6. Not sorry.
Series: The Damon Indulgence Diaries [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116320
Kudos: 4





	I Ain't It

“Damon!” Caroline tried to block him from the door. “Damon, she won’t help you.” He pushed her back harshly, only thinking of warm chocolate brown eyes and a kiss that haunted his every dream like a melancholy note of music. The final line of a song. He pounded on the hotel room door. A gorgeous blonde opened the door. Five-foot nothing and perfect curls. Blue eyes like the midwestern sky.

“She’s right, Damon. I won’t help you.” The Alabama twang that came out of those pretty pink lips pissed him off even more. 

“But you can do it.” He growled, stepping far too close to her, using his height for intimidation. “You can save them both.” 

“Damon, enough!” Caroline snapped, her lips curled into a kittenish snarl. He ignored her, his eyes on Adara. 

“You’ve been practicing magic for over seventy years. You know your stuff. I’ll give you anything you want for this.” 

Adara sighed deeply. “Get inside. Caroline? I’ll see you later.” 

“But-” 

Adara held up a hand. “Later. I’m gonna be fine.” 

Caroline, to Damon’s surprise, actually listened to the blonde heterotic. She nodded and sped away on vampire speed. Damon smirked and walked into the lavish suite. “Damn, you invested well during the depression.” He whistled. 

Adara looked irritated. “My husband was wealthy. That’s why my father chose him for me.” 

“Poor little rich girl,” Damon mused, reclining on a lavish sofa with his muddy boots, a grin that seemed to annoy her even more resting on his face. “Plantation royalty?” 

“Just like you.” Adara snapped. “Only,  **_I’m_ ** not proud of it.” 

“Please,” Damon snorted. “Slavery is dumb, racism is bad, humans are stupid, blah, blah, blah…” He rolled his eyes. Some vampires were so preachy. 

“We gonna talk business or are you gonna keep wasting my time?” Adara growled. 

“Wasting your time. I mean,” Damon got up and pulled her close to his chest, reveling in her hitch of breath. “You were the one who let me in,” He lifted up her chin and leaned in. To his surprise, she kissed him. Adara went all in, pulling his hair and biting his lip, her hands on his ass. 

“What can I say,” She purred, making his skin shiver. “I may be old but I’m not dead yet. And I do love an older man who knows what he wants.” Her hands started on his belt. 

“I…” Her lips were on his neck, he lost his words. She felt incredible. “This isn’t what I expected.” 

“Damon,” She giggled. “I highly doubt that.” And then, pain. Excruciating pain. The same pain all witches had given him over and over. It had been a little bit since someone had brought him to his knees so slowly. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and her eyes were icy. “How dare you.” She shook with rage. “How dare you take advantage of Caroline, after all, you’ve already done to her, barge in here like you own all of this fucking town still like you are God’s goddamn gift to women when all you are is a scared little boy trying to crawl back up into where you came because the one who birthed you didn’t stop your father from using his fists. How dare you act like you love that poor girl when all you did was make her suffer more than she ever could after she lost so much so young. How fucking dare you ask for more when you deserve pain and misery. Death and this heartbreak are too kind for you, Damon. But I’m not a judge. I’m just a jury.” She kicked him in the teeth and raised a hand up high. Magic forced him out of the hotel room and straight out the window, letting him slowly taste all the parking lot had to offer before the glass put itself back to its former glory. 

Damon winced, tears in his eyes from the pain, his blood all around him as he staggered to his feet, two teeth resting on the pavement as he crawled out of the now fading crater. That bitch was too good at magic. But he’d have to find another solution elsewhere. One that didn’t involve psycho blondes. 


End file.
